The use of computerized ultrasound imaging systems in the medical industry is widespread. Modern ultrasound imaging systems have the capability of communicating with other systems and other devices via networks, including local area networks, corporate intranets and the Internet. For example, ultrasound imaging systems are capable of transferring images to various types of remote devices, such as storage devices and printers, and receiving worklists from remote worklist brokers, via communications networks using the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) protocol. Images can also be sent from and message sent to an ultrasound imager over the Internet using the TCP/IP protocol. Images and/or operational data are also transferred from remotely situated ultrasound imaging systems to a central service facility via networks for the purpose of diagnosis. Conversely, service facilities have the capability of loading programs and data into remote ultrasound imaging systems via networks.
As ultrasound scanners become networked to transfer information to and from the machine, the risk of computer viruses being installed on the scanner greatly increases. There is a need for a method of protecting an ultrasound imaging system against computer viruses.
Furthermore, ultrasound imager manufacturers or service providers who provide the computer programming used by an ultrasound imaging system prohibit the installation of unauthorized software on the system. Obviously, in order to be in a position to guarantee the integrity of the system software, e.g., pursuant to an equipment warranty or service contract, that software must remain under the control of that manufacturer or service provider. Software integrity cannot be guaranteed if persons having access to the system are able to add software to the system or alter the software already resident in the system. Thus, there is also a need to provide protection against the installation on the imaging system of unauthorized software.